Confusion: Part Two
by lsasoue
Summary: Sequel to Confusion. Read to find out what happenes.
1. Captured

**Hi everyone. This is the sequel to Confusion. I hope you all like it! Also I don't know how to start off a sequel real good so if you didn't read Confusion you might be confused.**

After the doorbell rand everyone immediately stood up.

"I wonder who it is." Said Chad.

"Me too. Do you think it's Ryan and Sharpay?" asked Gabriella.

"I hope not. And if it is, don't panic." Said Troy.

Then the door opened, glass was broken, a punch-like sound was heard, and a swear was said. After that, everything seemed to stop. Nobody said a word. Just then Chad's door was opened. A person stepped in the room. They were masked in a pitch-black jumpsuit. They had a small gun and bullets sticking out of a pocket. It was a skinny person, looked like a young man. Then he unmasked himself, slowly.

"Remember me." Said the person. It was Ryan.

"How did you find us?" asked Troy.

"I have my ways, and you have yours." Said Ryan.

"Why are you doing this?" said Gabriella.

"I am doing it for you, Gabriella. You see, the first time I saw you I fell in love with you." Said Ryan.

"Well I hate you!" yelled Gabriella.

"You won't after this." He said and put a bag over her head and put her in his arms. Then he jumped out the window with Gabriella held tightly in his arms. Surprisingly, Ryan was able to survive the jump out the window with Gabriella. Everyone looked out the window. He got into a black SUV and it drove off. Everyone could her scream "TROY! HELP!" After a while the sound got farther and farther away from where Troy, Chad, and Taylor were standing.

"What are we going to do?" said Taylor.

"We are going after her. Come on. We are talking my car." Said Troy.

"But Troy, we don't even have plan." Said Taylor.

"I don't need one. Come on. We are wasting time." Said Troy.

So they all rushed down the stairs, out the door, and into Troy's car.

Troy's POV.

How could this happen to me? I hate Ryan. I swear if I find him I am going to kill him. And how am I going to track down that car?

"Hey Troy, I remember the license plate. It's NM495H." Chad said to me. Like that makes me feel better.

"Troy, we will find her. I promise. I can think of a place they would head." Taylor said. She told me her plan.

"Ok. That's a good idea." I said. So I turned left and headed straight. I went straight for ten minutes. This is a long road that goes straight. Then, I saw a car. I slowed down. It was the black SUV with the NM495H license plate.

"Troy look, the car." Said Chad.

I stopped. Then we got out of the car. Chad went to check the SUV for anyone.

"No one's in here." He said.

"Lets check the woods." I said and ran off with Chad and Taylor

End of POV.

The three of them searched for at least 3 hours. On the way they found clues. Clues that led them closer and closer to Gabriella. The clues said stuff like: "Find the tree that was cut down. Turn south there." or " Follow the sound of screams." Finally the came across the bag that was covering Gabriella's head when she was taken by Ryan. Finally, the came to a stop.

"Looking for something." Said someone above the three. It was Ryan.

"Look Ryan. We are tired of this shit so give us Gabriella. Now!" yelled Troy.

"Whoa Troy, calm down. You've been through hell, you want to take the trip again?

"No. I don't." said Troy

"Good. Then back off."

"Why are you doing this to me."

"Because, I hate you. You were a bully to me in elementary school. I am getting my revenge."

"Well, you don't have to do what you're doing. You are taking it WAY to far. The police are after you. And whatever happened to Sharpay?" asked Troy.

"I……I……I killed her." Said Ryan.

"Why?" Said Taylor.

"Because she was going to turn me in!" screamed Ryan.


	2. Ryans Plan Works

**Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews! Here is Chapter 2!**

Taylor's POV.

"Why did you have to kill her. She should have turned you in you freak!" said Chad. He seemed tense.

"Well I can't just let her turn me in. I would go to jail." Said Ryan.

"You should go to jail." I said.

"I won't. I will kill all of you if you tell anyone about Sharpay. I couldn't let her turn me in." Then he got out the gun. I was so sick of it.

"Since I told you what I did, I am going to have to kill you. Who is first." Ryan was pointing it at me. I was scared like hell. Then it was at Chad. I knew he was first. But I saw Gabriella walking up behind him.

End of POV.

Troy's POV.

Ryan had the gun at Chad. Taylor was looking into the wood's though, not at Ryan or the gun. The I saw what she was looking at. Gabriella. She was carrying a huge log. Just as Ryan was about to fire the gun, Gabriella whacked him in the head with the log. He fell to the ground.

"Gabriella!" I cried. I had tears in my eyes. "Than god you are ok."

"I though I would never see you again." She said.

"Me to." Said Gabriella. I kissed her. It felt great. Then I saw Ryan. I almost forgot about him.

"What about Ryan." I said.

"We should call the police." Said Taylor. Then she got on her phone and dialed 911. The police arrived minutes later and took him away. Then we all got into my car.

End of POV.

When they got back to Chad's house all of their parent were waiting for them. They were all ok except for Troy's dad. He was hurt the most.

"Dad, are you ok?" said Troy.

"I am fine." Said his dad.

"We got Ryan down at the woods. We got Gabriella back." Said Chad to his parents.

"She was gone?" said Gabriella's mom.

"Yeah, she was captured by Ryan." Said Troy

"I am fine mom." Said Gabriella to her mom.

"Good. Now lets all go home." Said Gabriella's mom. They all went home. But, as they were on their way home, Ryan was planning.

"Those idiots." Said Ryan in his jail cell.

"Like I would kill Sharpay." Sharpay at the time was in hiding, waiting for Ryan's orders to attack Troy's home. And she got a call from him to before he entered Chad's house. Now, Troy and his parents were in for a big surprise when they got home.

As the Bolton's entered their house, Sharpay attacked them. They all tried at least several times for the phone but they were all unsuccessful. When Sharpay was done with them, she walked out of the house with blood on her. But Gabriella was walking up to the house when she saw Sharpay walk out.

"What the hell are you doing here! You are dead!" screamed Gabriella at Sharpay.

"Not anymore." Said Sharpay. "But you will be." She said and dragged Gabriella into the house. Everyone on the block could hear the screams of her.

Then Sharpay walked out of the house, pleased with her work. And she drove off in her car like nothing happened.

**Ok, tell me how it was. Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Authors Note VERY Important

**Authors Note**

Ok, I have thought this over and I am sure it will work. I am going to let someone else pick up on Confusion: Part Two. I am giving away my spot. I have though this over a lot and I think it is the best thing to do after all that has happened to over the last few weeks and I just need to take a break. I will try to write another story some other time on High School Musical. So whoever wants to take my place send me a personal message not a review. Whoever sends me a message that want the job first will get it.


End file.
